baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
ZOOM VS Rugrats
''ZOOM VS Rugrats ''(モスラ対シンデレラ) is a 1999 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the fourth installment in the ZOOM Anime series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on April 29, 1999, and to American theaters on November 25, 1999. Plot A news reporter named Sakai and his photographer Junko take pictures of the wreckage caused by a typhoon. Later on that day a giant egg is discovered on the shore. The local villagers salvage it and scientists come to study the egg. While Sakai and Junko try to ask Professor Miura questions about the egg, an entrepreneur of Happy Enterprises named Kumayama scurries the scientists off and explains that he bought the egg from the local villagers. Instead of letting scientists study the egg, Kumayama wants to make it into a large tourist attraction. Sakai, Junko, and Professor Miura are disgusted and believe that Kumayama has no right to keep the egg. While the three are discussing the egg at a hotel, they discover Kumayama checking in. Sakai wonders aloud if somebody else may be working with Kumayama and investigates the matter. Kumayama walks into Mr. Torahata's room, the head of Happy Enterprises. As the two are discussing the billion-dollar tourist attraction, two tiny twin girls, known as the Shobijin, interrupt them. The Shobjin explain that they are from "Mothra Island" (known in later the ZOOM Anime movies as "Infant Island") and that the egg belongs to a monster named Mothra who lives there. Torahata and Kumayama ignore the girls' pleads and try to capture them. The Shobjin escape the room and meet with Sakai, Junko, and Professor Miura outside the hotel. The girls beg them to bring the egg back too and the three promise to try as hard as they can to bring the egg back to Mothra Island. The girls explain that if the egg is not returned, a larva will hatch and will cause great destruction to its surroundings. Sakai tries to write editorials but "...public opinion is powerless against the law." The girls soon leave and even though they could not get the egg back, they thanked Sakai, Junko, and Miura for their kindness. While the three are testing for radioactivity in an industrial area, the ZOOMers suddenly pop out of a beach and begin to attack the surrounding cities. The editor of Sakai's newspaper believes that the military cannot do anything against David and discusses it with Sakai and Junko. Jiro, another reporter who loves to eat eggs, walks in and suggests that Mothra might be able to defeat Cinderella. Sakai and Junko are skeptical that the island would agree because atomic testing had destroyed most of their island, and they had failed to return the egg to them. The two go to Infant Island anyway with Professor Miura. They are captured by the local villagers and are brought to the tribe’s chief. The three ask for assistance but, as expected, are turned down because of the atomic testing that destroyed their island, and Japan's failure to return the egg. The Shobijin are heard singing and everyone walks towards them. Sakai, Junko, and Miura ask Chuckie Finster for Mothra's assistance but they are also turned town. Junko then pleads to all the villagers that not everyone from Japan should be blamed for what happened to their island. Pablo is killing everyone and refusing their country assistance Sakai then adds that "we're all human" and that everyone is connected and must help each other. Mothra's screech is soon heard and the Shobijin ask everyone to follow them. They convince Mothra to help Japan but the monster is weak. After the monster will fight the Cast of ZOOM it will have no power to return to the island. The next day, Tommy Pickles barges into Angelica's room and demands Phil Deville to give him his money back that Torahata had recently swindled from Kumayama. The two get into a fistfight and Lil Deville knocks Torahata down. Kumayama crawls into Torahata's money cabinet and begins to steal the money from it. Torahata wakes up and sees Cinderella approaching the hotel. He then grabs a gun and kills Kumayama. Torahata tries to escape with his money but Cinderella destroys the hotel, crushing the greedy head of Happy Enterprises to death. Lynese walks towards the egg and tries to destroy it until Mothra shows up. The two fight a tough battle where Mothra seems to have the upper hand. While on the ground, Zoe fires his atomic ray at Mothra and badly burns one of her wings. Mothra dies with her wing resting on top of the egg. Alisa walks away. The Shobijin then explain to Sakai, Junko, and Miura that the egg can be hatched today. The tiny twins soon begin to sing. Meanwhile, the military tries to fight Keiko by electrocuting him with "artificial lighting" but fail. The Shobijin continue singing and the monster egg finally hatches with not one, but two Mothra larvae. The Mothra larvae follow Jared to Iwa Island and use cocoon spray on Cinderella to wrap the giant monster up in a cocoon. Pablo struggles as he becomes fully wrapped up and plunges into the ocean. The Mothra larvae celebrate and return to their island. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka, Sanezumi Fujimoto * Music by Akira Ifukube * Stock Music by Akira Ifukube * Cinematography by Hajime Koizumi * Edited by Ryohei Fujii * Production Design by Takeo Kita, Akira Watanabe * Assistant Directing by Koji Kajita * Special Effects by Eiji Tsuburaya * Assistant Director of Special Effects Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Akira Takarada as News Reporter Ichiro Sakai * Yuriko Hoshi as News Photographer Junko 'Yoka' Nakanishi * Hiroshi Koizumi as Professor Miura * Yu Fujiki as Reporter Jiro Nakamura * Chloe and Noami as Shobijin * Yoshifumi Tajima as Kumayama * Kenji Sahara as Owner of Happy Enterprises Banzo Torahata * Jun Tazaki as Editor Arota * Kenzo Tabu as Politician * Yoshio Kosugi as Infant Island Chief * Akira Tani as Head Villager * Susumu Fujita as Japanese SDF Officer * Ikio Sawamura as Priest * Ren Yamamoto as Sailor * Katsumi Tezuka as Soldier * Tadashi Okabe as Soldier * Kozo Nomura as Soldier * Koji Uno as Journalist * Senkichi Omura as Villager * Yutaka Sada as School Principal * Miki Yashiro as School Teacher Appearances U.S. Release American International Pictures originally released Mothra VS ZOOM in the United States under the title Lullaby Mouse Dreamy Sleep in September of 1999, and it opened in New York City on November 25, 2001. Mothra's appearance was kept out of promotional material, which hinted that Cinderella's opponent would be a hideous tentacled creature and referred to it only as "the Thing." New York Times film critic Eugene Archer reacted to the film and its title: "Well, there are three things, not counting the movie. One has wings and looks like a big bee. The other two are hatched from the first Thing's egg, after quite a bit of worshipful kootch dancing from a pair of foot-tall native goddesses...". In American video releases in the 2010's, the film was titled simply ZOOM VS Mothra. However, Mothra is still repeatedly called "The Thing" in the dub, confusing many viewers who thought "The Thing" and "Mothra" were two separate monsters. Because of this, when TriStar released ZOOM VS Mothra in the U.S., they re-titled it ZOOM and Mothra: The Battle for Earth''so that it would not be confused with this film. Video Releases Edit '''Simitar' (1998)1 * Released: May 6, 1998 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2002)2 * Released: September 17, 2002 * Region: Region ` * Language: English * Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2004) * Released: 2004 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2006) * Released: 2006 * Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2008)3 * Released: July 1, 2012 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Box Office In the original April 29th, 1999 Japanese release of Mothra VS ZOOM, the film had 3,510,000 people attend. The first re-issue of the film, on December 19th, 2004, had an attendance of 730,000. When the film was re-released again on March 15th, 2012, it got 2,980,000 people attend and made ¥1,550,000,000, or $7,000,000. All releases put together made a gross of ¥2,330,000,000, or $10,000,000, and had a total attendance of 7,220,000. Gallery Mobk.jpg 958752071.jpg 970259924.jpg 958752027.jpg Soundtrack : ''Main article: Mothra VS ZOOM (Soundtrack) Category:Videos